Talk:Day 4: 10:00pm-11:00pm
The guide There are some things in this guide which, whilst useful, are opposed to how all other guides are written on the Wiki. To me it seems silly to have one different to all the others, and as it seems ridiculous to change all the others to suit this one, I think there should be some changes made to this one. First I think to bullet-pointed split screens should be removed (or at lease rearranged to one line and put in italics), and the time updates throughout the episode should be removed, with only one of the "seconds" being left. Agreed? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) : Hah, Rook, you did it literally just as I was writing this. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :: Hheh! I'm not sure if I did all the consistency stuff right, so definitely please go ahead if I missed something, even if it was small. For example, I think I didn't remove enough of those timestamps right? I'd rather not mess with it again heh. 01:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No, I think it looks great now you've done it! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 01:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Curtis Would it be possible to include as a note why Curtis is not in this episode, or is it irrelevant to the guide? I just want to verify before I do it. Ali 18:03, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : Why isn't he in the episode? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:29, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I just watched the deleted scenes, and saw that he went to go rescue Behrooz. But because this is in the deleted scenes, I wanted to know if I should add it or just leave it alone for people to find out themselves. Ali 19:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) : Me and Blue Rook have begun a new mission in terms of the deleted scenes in that we're trying to add information about them all everywhere we can! Therefore I think it would be a good thing to add in the background information section at the bottom, with a link to the Deleted scenes page! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Keeler ignored Michelle's advice of landing in Palm Springs I've never understood why was Keeler so darn insistent on landing in Los Angeles, when Michelle and others at CTU strongly advised him to land in Palm Springs to hold his Presidential Address there just for safety precautions.--User:Conservative Democrat, 11:38 A.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) :As I understood it, (or misunderstood it, as the case may be), Michelle Dessler advised John Keeler to land in Palm Springs because that would have meant staying in the air longer than originally planned and landing some time later than 11:00pm, and she (mis-)calculated that President Keeler would be safer in the air than on he would be on the ground. President Keeler didn't follow Dessler's advice because he had already been in the air for twenty hours straight, and he was eager to address the media as soon as possible. I think that, ironically, if President Keeler had taken Dessler's advice, he would have just given Mitch Anderson an even wider window of opportunity to attack than what he needed.--Sampson789 (talk) 02:09, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Photos of Keeler when AF1 was fired upon Can anyone find photos of President Keeler and his son in the conference room when AF1 was fired upon by Mitch Anderson ?--User:Conservative Democrat 05:12 P.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) Marwan's 10:27 Phone Call Marwan's phone call after he escapes the warehouse is such a tease, because we can just almost identify whom he's calling by context. I don't think I can convince anybody beyond a reasonable doubt based on what I remember observing, but I think I'm close enough that I want to share what I've got and see if anybody else can fill in the blanks for me. Habib Marwan tells the man on the phone that Mitch Anderson is in the air, and that he, Marwan, is on his way to meet the man on the phone. The man on the phone assures Marwan that his men are in position and ready to deploy. As I recall, the next time we see Marwan he is in one of two jeeps with Abdul Mahnesh, Steve Simmons, and another unnamed terrorist tracking the nuclear football. So the man on the phone should be the man in charge of those three or the one of those three who's in charge of the other two: Mahnesh, Simmons, and the unnamed terrorist. I think we can rule out the unnamed terrorist because he had no lines, he walked behind the other three, he had relatively little screen time, and he's the one Marwan ordered to kill Jason Girard and Kelly Girard when they gave up the nuclear football while Marwan and Simmons walked away. He seems to me like the low man on the totem pole. I think Simmons seems to be Marwan's second-in-command because he is the one Marwan interacts with the most, therefor I think Simmons is the guy Marwan called at 10:27; however, I know that that by itself isn't good enough to officially count it as a voice-only appearance for Steve Simmons. Does anybody have anything more solid to back me up? Or to back up another potential identification of the voice on the phone?--Sampson789 (talk) 01:51, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :As well as the uncertainty you already mention, there's also the fact that there's almost an hour between that phone call and the next time Marwan appears on screen, and given the number of subordinates and layers of people in his organisation it could have been someone else he met before going to the desert with Simmons et al. Unfortunately there's no certainty given for who was on the other end of the phone--Acer4666 (talk) 00:08, September 22, 2014 (UTC)